Beautiful
by FF-Girl
Summary: Kagome can't sleep and Inyasha says she's beautiful. And one thing leeds to another... KISS! NO LEMON!


**My first fanfic! Enjoy! :)**

It was a rainy night in the fuderal area. Kagome was tightly wrapped up in her sleepingbag, Sango was sleeping peacefully a few feet away from Kagome, while Miroku was sleeptalking.

''Would ...you …child ...'' she heard him murmur. Shippo and Kirara was sleeping next to each other, and Inuyasha was leaning against one of the walls with Tessaiga resting against his shoulder. Kagome turned to lie on her back looking at the roof of the small hut. ''What will happen after we collected all the shards?''she thought. She didn't want him to become a full fledged demon, she liked him the way he was. She often caught herself wondering if Inuyasha would remember who she was after the ''tranformation''. She shooked her head violently. She needed som fresh air. Quietly she crawled out of the red sleepingbag and tiptoed out. The moon was shining brightly among the stars. The shadows caused from the moonlight was long and narrow. She sat down in the wet grass and looked at the two high mountains at the horizon. They would go there tomorrow, Miroku had said there was a villiage between the two mountains which had a demonic aura. But usually when he said so, he just wanted us to get a place to stay overnight while he was chaising women.

''Oi! What are you doing here?'' She tured her head and saw Inuyasha standing behind her with his arms folded across his chest.

''Couldn't sleep...'' He sighed and sat down in the grass next to her. He turned his head to look at her properly. Her hair was very beautiful in the moonlight, it was shimering. And thoes eyes...you could drown in them.

''Inuyasha? Are you ok? You are red like a tomato.'' He quickly turned his head away from her. She gave him a very confused look. Why did he act like this? ''Inuyasha...?'' She tried to get a better look of him, but he just turned on his head more until he couldn't turn it anymore without breaking his neck. ''Why are you blushing? Do you have a feaver?'' She put her hand on his forhead to check the temperature. He felt just like normal.

''I don't get sick'', he muttered.

''Then what is it?'' She had a serious look on her face now.

''Y-you a-a-are r-really...b-beautiful...''He whispered that last word, but Kagome heard it loud and clear. Her eyes were the size of plates, her face slowly became redder and redder and she felt very dizzy. ''Me? Beautiful?'' Why would he think she was beautiful?, she thought. ''Yes! Do I have to spell it for you?'', he shouted. Her heart felt like it would explode! '' Then...what's so beautiful about me?'' He looked at her with a serious look on his face. ''Your hair, your eyes, your body...'' He realised what he just said and blushed even redder (if that even was possible!). Kagome also blushed. ''You're also very...beautiful...'' Now it was his turn to look suprised. ''What?'' She looked angry now. ''I SAID YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, GOD DAMMIT!'' she blushed like hell, and in frustration she had shouted. ''Okay, okay! You don't have to shout!'' She calmed herself.

Suddenly she felt a hand cup her chin. She lifted her head and met two, amber eyes. He wispered in her ear ''What's so beautiful about me then?'' His breath was warm and seductive against her neck. ''Your eyes, your body...and those cute ears...'' He couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed, licked and sucked on her neck. Kagome sighed happily, she loved it, epecially when he foud that sweet spot under her earlobe. She moned loudly. ''Aaah...Inuyasha...'' He worked his way up her jawline untill he met her sweet lips in a gentle kiss. The broke the kiss to breath, then they kissed again...and again. His tongue flicked on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and there tongues met. After a while Kagome had to breath but Inuyasha held her face in place. '' Inu ..yasha ...I ..can't …breath...'' '' Then don't!''

Suddenly they heard a loud whistle. ''Oooh la la! Finally, what took you guys so long? '', Miroku shouted. Sango looked a bit anoyed at Miroku and Shippou just laughed. ''Ah, shut up!'' , Inuyasha shouted! He lifted up Kagome bridal style and dashed in to the woods. He wasn't finished with her yet...


End file.
